Nothing But Love
by manny2112
Summary: Kailani "Lani" Vergara is a former UFC champion. After being offered a contract to join the WWE she doesn't hesitate to take it. She soons really feel the pressure of the WWE when her sister gets sick. What happens when she meets the Certified G and Bonafide Stud Enzo Amore and his 7ft best friend Big Cass? Read more to find out!
1. One

**_Monday Night Raw_**

Everyone sat around working or fooling around in catering. While the match between The Wyatt family and The Dudley Boys ended. I watched the show from the Limo. It's good to be home.

 _ **On Screen:**_

"Tonight we're here in the Barclays Center in Brooklyn and a limo just rolled in. I wonder who is in the limo? I wonder who is our guest tonight on Raw." Michael Cole exclaimed.

"It might be Mr. McMahon, seeing how his daughter Stephanie handles things here on Raw." JBL replied.

 _ **Off screen:**_

The limo door opened and the cameras went down which meant it went to commercial. I snuck into The Authority's office. Well they did say make sure no one sees you. I knocked on the door quietly and was face to face with Triple H.

"Kailani. It's nice to finally meet you, I've seen your matches in UFC and they were amazing."

"Thank you." I said excited due to the fact that one of my idols liked my matches.

He opened the door wider for me to enter. "As you may already know this is my wife Stephanie McMahon." He introduced us.

"Kailani it's nice to finally meet you. Hopefully, you'll find everything satisfactory while you join the main roster." I nodded.

I soon left and went to my new private locker room. And changed into my new ring gear as they told me I would be a mystery opponent of Dana Brooke later on.

I was watching the show and it was a match between my best friend Sasha Banks and Charlotte with her "protégée" Dana Brooke. It's stupid if you ask me. Sasha took a kick to the face by Dana and the ref called Sasha as the winner but both Charlotte and Dana didn't care and continued to attack Sasha. I wasn't going to just let her get jumped.

I sped to the gorilla and told the tech guy to play my music.

I'm gonna love you until you hate me. And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy.

I ran down the ramp.

"Oh my God. It's Lani from UFC. Brooklyn's very own. What is she doing here?" JBL exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, she's here to send a message. That's what she does best. I just feel bad for any of her opponents she's a psycho." Michael Cole replied.

I slid in the ring and dropkicked Dana, she fell down. I felt myself be spun around and was face to face with Charlotte and she yelled in my face.

"What are you even doing here? Who are you?" She yelled.

I smirked evilly, and glared up at her. I backed up as I saw Dana get up and jumped up kicking her in the face giving me an advantage to hit Charlotte with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT.

She rolled out of the ring as the Crowd shouted my name louder. **"LANI! LANI! LANI!"**

Dana then hit me in my back as I rolled away from Charlotte. They both walked up the ramp glaring at me.

I smiled and asked for a mic."Charlotte you asked who I am and what I'm doing here. I'll be glad to answer your questions but I'm pretty sure out of those two questions, the crowd can answer one of them." I looked at the crowd and smirked, " You guys, Charlotte here don't know who I am. Do you guys know who I am."

 _ **"YES! YES! YES! YES!"**_

I smiled widely, " What's my name?"

 _ **"LANI! LANI! LANI! LANI!"**_

I laughed as they yelled my name. " Yup! That's right my name is Lani. Now you asked me what I'm doing here. Well Charlotte you and everyone here tonight and watching at home should know... I'm a new addition to the roster." The crowd cheered loudly as Charlotte and Dana walked backstage.

I helped Sasha up. "Come on. I got you." I helped her backstage.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were joining the WWE?" She asked as she she hugged me when we reached backstage. "Well I wanted to surprise my best friend. I couldn't just tell her that I was leaving UFC for awhile." I replied. "Well it was an amazing surprise. I can't wait for the terrible two to be together again." I laughed and nodded. "Come on, we have some things to catch up on." I said as we walked to my private locker room.

As we talked what seemed like the old times we got hungry and went to catering, I actually met alot of other superstars. Roman, Seth, Dean, Dolph, The Usos, The Wyatts, Naomi, Tamina, Becky, Paige, and about everyone except the ones in the match right now. Let me tell you Roman, that man is just gorgeous, she told me who was in the match. It was Enzo and Cass in the ring with The New Day. Let me tell you New Day was funny. Sasha explained to me that Enzo was the dude with the blonde and brown Mohawk, Cass was his best friend who was 7ft tall and was a huge teddy bear. Xavier was the ultimate gamer, Big E and Kofi were the two goofballs.

She and I laughed as they were dancing. It was New Day, Enzo and Cass vs. Gallows and Anderson and The Vaudevillans. I chuckled as Enzo was dancing and Cass was acting like he was making it rain.

New Day and Enzo and Cass won the match. The guys walked backstage, as Sasha and I walked to the gorilla and stopped when they saw us. My eyes connected with blue eyes, and I felt like I trapped in them. I blinked repeatedly to snap out of the trans that I was in. I cleared my throat and looked at Sasha who smirked at me.

"Guys we'll do introductions after the match." She looked at Enzo who hasn't taken his eyes off me.

They nodded, "We'll be watching." Big E said as they walked to Catering. We watched on a small monitor as Charlotte and Dana came out. Charlotte asked for a mic, "Quiet down, quiet down. So as I was doing what I do best, changing this division and helping my protégé Dana learn the ropes I was rudely interrupted. And before Data's mystery opponent come out I just want to say Lani or whatever your name is. You don't belong here," the crowd booed her and started chanting my name making me laugh as she continued "Who do you think you are coming into my ring and ruining my plans for Sasha Banks. Let me make this clear to you, No one steps in my way so watch your back. I will come aft-"

I asked for a mic as I nodded for them to play my music.

 _ **I'm gonna love you until you hate me. And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy.**_

The crowd stayed quiet not knowing whose music played and screamed even loud when I came out skipping Sasha right behind me.

"Now now Charlotte those words of encouragement were very intriguing. But let's get a couple of things straight, my name is Lani. I think I'm the best well that's if it's up for grabs, if I do say so myself." I walked into the ring. "You just don't get it, so your research little girl I am superior than you will ever b-"

I interrupted her again, "NO. Actually you don't get it, I take everything to a maximum of 1000%. And you said that this is your ring, well you're wrong this is MY ring filled with my people." They crowd still cheering. "Now how about the match begin."

The bell rung as I ran towards Dana hitting her repeatedly. Slamming her into the turnbuckle. I looked Charlotte in her eyes while smiling. "And Lani smiling at Charlotte like the psycho she is."JBL commented. Dana jumped up and I followed her every move. She threw a punch I swiftly dodged and kick her in her knee. She kneeled as I backed up and ran towards her connecting my knee into the side of her head. She held her head in pain, as I screamed at the crowd.

"And a hard knee to the side of the head from Lani! That was a hard kick, did you hear that impact?" Micheal asked.

Grabbing her arm, I Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle and as she came stumbling forward, I jumped up and let the back of my leg connect with her head, hitting a face buster.

Rolling away from her, Dana slowly got to her knees in the corner as I leaned against the ropes. She finally stood on her feet and ran forward grabbing a hold of my hair and flipping me onto my back. Hitting me with the Samoan Driver. I groaned and held my head, rolling over. "Not so tough now huh?" Dana yelled. "And Dana mocking Lani." JBL commented.

She continued to mock me until I lifted my leg and kick her in the face. She stumbled back and once I was up, I took her down with a clothesline.I soon got tired of Dana and headed to the ropes and hit Dana with the Tilt-a-whirl DDT.

"And Lani hits Dana with a powerful DDT." Michael Cole exclaimed.

The crowd started shouting my name as I walked to the corner measuring Dana up for the Web of Hell.

"If I was Dana Brooke I wouldn't get up." JBL explained.

I ran towards her, and twirled around to grab her arm and pull it back and wrapped one leg around her leg and the other locked behind her head.

"And there it is, Lani has Dana in the Web of Hell. That looks painful." JBL commented.

She tried to get out of it, as I put her arm back more arching my back. She screamed in pain, and started to tap my leg repeatedly.

I licked my lip as the ref raised my hand and played around the arena.

 _ **Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you. I wanted all or nothing for us.**_

Dana rolled out of the ring as Sasha came in to give me a hug. Charlotte glared at us while we celebrated.

 _ **Backstage**_

As soon as we got backstage we were greeted by Stephanie and Triple H. "That was amazing. Welcome to the main roster Kailani."

I thanked them and we went to my locker room where I had to take a shower. I wasn't doing anything for the rest of the show anyway.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I have to get out of these clothes." I told her.

She nodded, " I'm gonna do the same and just bring my stuff here. We can go to the hotel together." She said.

I shook my head, "I live here, instead of going to a hotel you could just stay with me until we leave." I suggested.

She nodded, "It'll be like old times before you moved." "At least we kept contact all those years. Champ is at home, I just got a new one a couple of years ago so now I have two." She nodded. "So let me guess, its a baby that you named Harley." I laughed and nodded.

"Harley's a good dog. She loves people." She laughed. "I can't wait." She left the room as I stepped in the bathroom to shower.

I looked in the mirror checking my outfit white t-shirt, black ripped jeans, red plaid flannel tied around my waist, black bomber jacket, and red and black Jordans.I left my suitcase near the door and just as I was about to open it I came face to face with Sasha who was about to knock on the door. "You look nice. It wouldn't have to do anything with a certain blonde with a mohawk." She smirked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I don't even know him. It would take a whole lot more than some pretty blue eyes to get me."

She laughed as she pulled her suitcase into my locker room. We headed to catering, seeing the guys all sitting at a table. I sat next to Cass as Sasha sat down next to me. "Guys. This is Kailani or Lani or Rose as I call her." "Why do you call her Rose?" E asked.

"Because she has a bunch of rose tattoos. And when we were kids all the boys would bring her roses because they were one of her favorites." They laughed at her explanation.

"Lani. This is Big E, Xavier, Kofi, Enzo and Cass." She pointed them all out. I nodded, "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, it's definitely nice to meet you." Enzo said flirtatiously and shook my hand placing a kiss on the back of it. I laughed as Cass hit him in the back of the head. "Zo, leave her alone." Cass shook his head at his best friend.

"So Lani, you like video games?" Xavier asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm a total gamer, I have a whole collection of games. I'm like a huge nerd." I explained.

Xavier looked happy with my response, "And we're gonna be best friends." We laughed as Sasha gasped, "Um, I'll have you know that this is MY best friend. Woods back off." He looked at me and I nodded with a smile. He let out a fake pout as Sasha held my hand.

"So where you from?" Cass asked.

"San Juan. Well I grew up there until I was like 2. And we moved here to Brooklyn, and I lived here until I was 13, and then we moved to Boston where my dad lived when he was 18. That's how I met Sasha. Then my dad got a job offer in Oakland we moved there for my last year of high school. And when I graduated high school I went to NYU."

"A fellow New Yorker, I went to NYU also." Cass smiled.

I smiled at his dimples and poked them with my fingers. "Sorry. You're just so adorable. And I'm a weirdo." I removed my fingers as he laughed, "Don't worry about it. I like your dimples they're deeper than mine." Everyone around the table laughed at our weird conversation. We left catering said goodbye to New Day.

Sasha, Enzo, Cass and I were walking to the parking lot, as Sasha asked, "So which one is yours?" I smiled and pointed to my black Cadillac escalade.

"Nice Car." Enzo commented. I smiled at him, "Thanks, it's probably one of my favorites." He smiled, "A woman with a beautiful smile, nice car, and has fresh J's. You know mama it's like you're after my heart." I laughed as they helped us put our luggage into my trunk. "Well you never know." I teased him. "Thanks. So where are you guys staying?" I asked them. "A hotel." Cass said. "And how are you getting there?" I asked. "A cab." I shook my head.

"You can always stay at my house I have plenty of room." I tried to explain. "Are you sure we don't want to intrude." Cass said sincerely . I shook my head. For some reason, I really trust them. Let's hope my judge of character isn't bad. "I just warn you I have dogs." "They don't attack do they?" Enzo asked.

I shook my head, "Not unless you hurt me." They nodded. They put their luggage in the back of my car and we drove off to my house. I plugged in my phone to the aux cord and told Sasha she can pick the song. " So Lani, is there a chance I'll get your number?" I laughed as I stopped at the stop light. I nodded, "Yeah. Cass is getting it too. You're not the first people I met today that I gave my number." He pouted. "And I thought we had something special." "Zo stop flirting with my best friend." He rolled his eyes as Sorry by Beyoncé started playing. Sasha and I being the fans that we are started singing.

 _ **He trying to roll me up. I ain't picking up. Headed to the Club. I ain't thinking about you**_.

Zo looked at me as I was singing, "I didn't know you could sing." "There's a lot you don't know about me." I stated back as we sung the chorus. My favorite part was about to come on, and Sasha knew as she turned to look at me, and bopping her head.

 _ **Looking at my watch he should've been home. Today I regret that night I put that ring on, he got all them fucking excuses, Ipray to Lord you reveal what his truth is. I left a note in the hallway, by the time you read it I'll be far away. I'm far away but I ain't fucking with 's raise atoast to the good life suicide before you see these tears fall down my eyes.**_ I turned to Sasha and continued to sing, _**Me and my baby gone be alright, we gon' live a good life.**_

As I finished singing the last part, Enzo spoke up, "Who would be a idiot and cheat on you?" He blushed as Sasha turned and looked at him, "Awww Zo are you caring for Lani's love life?" He turned a deeper red. "Well, if you must know I've been cheated on before. And trust me, if someone is stupid enough to cheat on Beyoncé someone is stupid enough in life." I explained as I turned right and parked in front of my house.

The guys got our bags out the car as I took my keys out of my pocket. I went to retrieve my bag only for Enzo's hand to stop me. I chuckled, "You know I got it." he nodded, "Yeah, but what type of man would I be if I let a woman carry her bag?" I raised an eyebrow. "Besides, my ma raised me better than that." I sighed. "Fine, but don't think that I'm always gonna let you carry my bags." He laughed, "Or so you think."

I unlocked my door and Champ and Harley ran towards me, "My babies! Mommy missed you. Welcome to my humble abode, mi casa es su casa. Champ Harley, this is Enzo and Cass." I picked up Harley, "And since you never met Sasha this is Sasha. She's your aunt." Sasha squealed as she saw Harley. "She's so cute!" Champ barked. "Wow he's a big dog." Enzo said.

I shrugged, "I had him since I was kid he was the only thing that kept me sane in this mad world." "This place is amazing." Cass said as he looked around.

"Thanks. I plan on moving though. Due to the fact that I'm not going to be home as much I should at least take them to my parents." I told him. He nodded, "Where do you plan on moving?" I shrugged, " I thought about Jersey since it's where my parents are now. But I think California would be fun." Enzo lit up. "Jersey, you say? You know I could always take you I do know my way around." He put his arm in my shoulder, I laughed as Sasha pushed his arm off. "I'll look at houses tomorrow. So there's two bedrooms upstairs one on the left and one on the right. There's a bed in each take your pick." They nodded. "But where will Sasha sleep?" Cass asked. "She can sleep with me, like the old times." Sasha nodded, as Enzo looked between the both of us with wide eyes. We laughed at the thought that was popping in his head. "No Zo! Not like that. She's my best friend I wouldn't do that." Zo looked at me, "So you like wom-" "Women yeah, but I like men also." He seemed relieved.

Enzo and Cass took the bags upstairs as Sasha dragged me to the couch. "Enzo has a crush on you. I can see it now Lani and Enzo Amore." I laughed at her dramatics. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She gave me the 'are you serious?' look. "The comments about someone cheating on you, the asking for your number, the fact that he was relieved when you said you liked men. You two are gonna be together." I looked at her and shook my head. "You're wrong. You told me yourself he was a natural flirt so he is just being his normal self. He doesn't have a crush on me." She shook her head like she didn't believe it.

"Well Cass was tired and said thanks again for letting us crash here." Enzo said as he walked down the stairs. "I'm gonna be upstairs. Does Champ still sleep in the corner of your room?" Sasha asked. I nodded, "And Harley sleeps at the bottom of the bed." She nodded and called the dogs as they followed her upstairs. After she left Enzo and I were left in an awkward silence. "So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything maybe we can hang out one day to get to know each other better." I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. That sounds like fun, just the two of us?" He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Just you and I. Just let me know when the time is right and I'll put something together." I yawned and nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Enzo yawned. We walked up the stairs after I cut the lights off. "Goodnight Mama." He said then kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks warm up. "Night." I replied quietly and then walked to my room to see Sasha cross-legged on my bed. She turned to me with a knowing smile, "Why are your cheeks red?" I looked at her as a chuckle released from her lips. "Shut up." I said throwing a pillow at her and walking into my closet to get some shorts to sleep in.

She laughed "Whatever you say Mrs. Amore." I came out and laid down next to her, I cut off the bed side lamp. "Whatever you say Mrs. Rollins." She hit me with a pillow as I laughed. It's good to have my best friend back.


	2. Two

I slowly opened my eyes as the morning rays of the sun hits me. I turned my head to see the pink hair of my best friend I looked down and see Champ stretching and Harley yawned, the both of them looking at me as I carefully got out of bed, putting a finger up to my lip signaling them to be quiet. They both followed me down stairs as I opened the back door for them to use the bathroom. I began stretching as I heard little paws on the wood floor, I looked up to see Harley watching me with fascination as I got in push up position and she jumped on my lower back. I stretched again sliding down into a split I took a deep breath as I stretched on both sides ready to do a handstand. I held it for a couple of minutes before getting into a downward dog position I sunk my lower body slowly and closed my eyes as Champ sat on my lower back. I didn't notice Enzo until Champ jumped off and ran with Harley to him, I looked at him, "Good morning." I said closing the back door and walked into the kitchen cutting on the lights.

"Good Morning mama," he mumbled, sitting at the counter. I popped out some skillets and rinsed them off. "You want anything to drink while I cook," I asked as I got a water bottle out of the fridge to give to Harley and Champ. I grabbed bacon, eggs, orange juice, and fruit. I set them on the counter. "Zo?" he seemed lost in thought I laughed my dimples showing. He poked them with his fingers as I laughed more. "You are so beautiful." I blushed as he held my face scanning it. "Zo, I asked if you wanted juice." "Yeah, that would be great." he said letting go of my face. I nodded as I grabbed a glass filling it with orange juice. "So do you want a omelet?" I asked as I cracked a few eggs. "That sounds great. Thanks." I nodded as I started to make Zo's omelet.

"So tell me about yourself." Zo said staring at me. "What do you want to know?" I questioned back. "How about your hobbies?" I flipped the omelet over. "Cooking,singing, dancing, gymnastics, swimming, drawing, painting, I used to play guitar, and training dogs." "Used to?" I nodded, "When we moved to Boston I felt so depressed that eventually I broke my guitar out of anger. And I never bought another after." He nodded, "Favorite animal?" I thought for a moment as I put the omelet on the plate and started on the bacon. "I love all animals. And animals love me back. One time on summer vacation my family and I went to the zoo and I befriended a shark." Zo looked at me with wide eyes. "You and a shark?" I nodded, "It was weird the guy told me that he never seen anything like it. The shark would usually just ignore people but, when I walked up to the tank he nudged the glass and swam around happily." Zo laughed as I started making a omelet for Sasha and Cass.

"Wish I would've seen it." I put the bacon on a plate and handed it to him along with his omelet. "Well the next time I visit my grandparents you'll see it. They have a huge tank in the living room with two sharks that my grandfather saved." He nodded and ate his omelet. He let out a groan of satisfaction. "Cook like this forever and I might just have to kidnap and marry you." I chuckled as my best friend walked into the kitchen. "Geez, Zo already trying to marry my best friend at least take her on a date first." Zo rolled his eyes as I handed her a plate with bacon and freshly cut fruit and then a omelet. "Thanks, babe." She kissed my cheek and headed to sit next to Zo.

Cass walked in and I poured him a couple of juice,"Thank you. Good morning dimples. Morning guys." I laughed, "Good morning dimples." he chuckled. Enzo looked between the both of us "When did you two have nicknames for each other?" "Since I poked his dimples yesterday.""What's the matter? Jealous?" Cass teased. Enzo shook his head. "She can call you whatever she wants. Lani you can call me superman." he said winking at me. Sasha and I laughed, "I like Batman more." "Aww don't worry Zo. At least she likes Superman he's probably like #15 on her list." We laughed. "My heart belongs to the superhero in Gotham City." Cass butted in before Enzo had a chance to respond. "So what's the plan for today?" I ripped up pieces of bacon to give to Harley and Champ. "I was going to dye my hair." Sasha squealed, "What color?" I chuckled, "It's a surprise" She nodded, "I bet it would look so beautiful on you." "Anything looks beautiful on her Sash." Enzo said not really thinking. Cass and Sasha looked at me with knowing smile as I felt my face getting warm. "Geez Zo embarrass the girl would you." Cass chuckled. I sent him a playful glare, "Shut up." They laughed as Zo looked at my burning face. "I'll come with you to get your hair dyed I need to get a touch up on my beard." I nodded as I cleaned up the kitchen.

Sasha pulled me by my arm up to my bedroom, "Come on let's find a outfit." I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Enzo's P.O.V

"Come on let's find a outfit." Sasha pulled Lani out of the kitchen and I turned to look at Cass who was smiling at me. "So, you and dimples?" I laughed and then I thought about Lani and it brought a smile to my face. "I just don't know what it is about her. But she's just different and that's what I like about her." Cass nodded, "So you like something about her?" "I might just like everything about her and that's what terrifies me. I don't want to mess up the friendship because of stupid feelings." Cass sighed. "Your feelings are not stupid Zo I see the way you look at her it's the same way I look at Mella." I sighed. "There's no way a girl like her is going to fall for a guy with a weird hairstyle." Cass shook his head. "You'll never know unless you talk to her." I nodded, "Eventually." I left to go to my room to get dressed.

Lani's P.O.V.

Sasha dragged me upstairs, "You have to look cute for your man." I laughed at her fowardness. "He is not my man, he's my friend. He doesn't even like me." She sighed. "Babes why can't you just see that he likes you. I know you like him too." I sighed. "You know why. I don't want him to carry my extra baggage I'm a damaged person he shouldn't have that in his life." She looked at me and sat down "Lani when are you going to see that you aren't damaged what happened in the past is something that horrible but it doesn't have to define you." I shook my head. "He still doesn't deserve that. We're just going to be friends and if he finds himself a woman who is gonna make him happy then so be it." "And what if that woman is you?" I shook my head."It's not." She looked at me and sighed knowing that I wasn't going to change my point. I got dressed as Sasha laughed "Aww you look cute in your tomboy style." I stuck my tongue out and looked down at my black shirt, black jeans, black sweater, and black Jordan's and nodded satisfied leaving the room. I pulled my phone out and went on Twitter to post it.

" WWELani: Outfit of the day. Last time with black hair . "

My phone buzzed. Sasha retweeted it.

" SashaBanksWWE: I wonder what color" WWELani: Outfit of the day. Last time with black hair . "

" WWEAaLLday21: I'm sure whatever it is she'll look beautiful as always. Lani love the outfit" SashaBanksWWE: I wonder what color." WWELani: Outfit of the day. Last time with black hair . " Sasha squealed in my ear I rolled my eyes.

"Zo you ready?" I yelled. "Yeah just needed to grab my phone." He looked at my outfit, "You look beautiful." I chuckled, "Right back at you handsome." His cheeks turned red as he cleared his throat. "Sasha, Dimples we're leaving see you in a while." I told them as I opened the door. "Love you!" Sasha yelled as I unlocked the car. "Love you more." I yelled back. Soon we drove off, and started talking.

"So Zo, tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you except that dimples is your best friend, you're from Jersey, you're obviously a sneaker head." He chuckled, "Well what else do you want to know there's not much to know about me." I glanced at him, "I find that hard to believe." "Really how so?" I stopped at the red light. "I've known you for like two days and know that you're a good person who deserves happiness but can't find it." Zo seemed to think about what I said.

"I have a goddaughter named Rueby, she's one of the sweetest little girls you'll ever meet, she's just shy around new people." He laughed thinking about her. I nodded with a smile, "See? Anyone with eyes can see that she brightens up your day." He chuckled, "What about you? Goddaughter? Godson? Niece? Nephew?" I could tell his eyes were on me. I cleared my throat, "Yeah, my sister has a dauhughter so I have a niece, she's about 12 months and uhh she is really shy about new people she liked Sasha because she came with me." He nodded, "So if I meet her how would she react?" I thought for a moment, "I'm not sure she hasn't been around any guys except my dad, brother and grandfather. He was one of her favorites." He heard the was and asked a question that hit hard, "What happened to her dad?" "He died in a car crash." Zo stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry and your sister?" He said shakingly not wanting to upset me. "She's in the hospital, sh-she's sick" I said getting sad, I can tell he was looking at me as I parked. He held my hand and looked at me, "I'm here for you. That's if you want me around." He said moving his hand from mines to hold my face brushing away the tears that I didn't realize fell.

I nodded, "Thanks Zo." He nodded, "No problem, I never mind anything when it comes to you." I looked into his blue eyes, "Why are you so sweet, but yet single?" He chuckled. "Maybe because I am just waiting for the right woman to come." I nodded, "I hope you find her." He smiled as I got out the car. "Maybe I don't have to look far." He mumbled and got out the car.

"Hey, Mason Hey Eric." I said walking into the salon to see my two close friends. They ran up to me and hugged me "MONKEY" They yelled I laughed. "Guys let go I'm kind of dying." They chuckled and looked at Enzo and smiled. "Mason, Eric I would like you to meet Enzo my friend." They shook hands, "Enzo this is Mason and Eric two of my closest friends who do absolutely amazing in everything." Zo laughed, "Nice to meet you." "Lani's never brought a guy in here before you must be special." Mason said. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Enzo's my friend, he came to get a touch up on his beard and I'm getting my hair dyed." They nodded as Eric told Enzo to follow him and I sat in the chair waiting for Mason. "So what's the color this time." I laughed, "Red." "What type of red?" "Surprise me." He nodded. I took my hat off and sat back, "Enzo's cute, when do you plan on dating him?" I sighed, "Please don't turn into Sasha, and I don't like Zo." He chuckled, "You know you can't lie to me. And what did Sasha say?" I sighed, "She said Zo liked me." He started doing my hair. "What if she's not lying. I see the way he looked at you when me and Eric hugged you." "I just don't think that him and I would be the best of things because I'm scared my past will drive him away. Im a damaged person. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Monkey look at me, you need to listen to me carefully as one of your gay best friends I have to tell you. You are not damaged just because you let your past block your future doesn't mean you can't be happy. What if Enzo makes you happy?" I sighed as he continued my hair " He does within the two days I've known him I haven't stopped smiling. And I haven't been happy in awhile." Mason nodded, "And you don't think that's telling you something? You look at him the way I look at Eric. Sasha just may be right." I sighed as I knew that they wasn't going to let this go.

 _ **Moments Later**_

I hugged Mason, "Thanks I love it." He chuckled, "I got to make sure my babe looks gorgeous." I laughed and looked in the mirror at my cherry red hair, I turned to Zo to see him already looking at me with wide eyes. " You look nice. Eric did a great job" I said as I touched his beard and he touched my hair. "You look beautiful as always." I nodded in thanks and turned to Eric and Mason with matching smirks on their faces and I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wallet ready to pay when Enzo's hand stopped me. I looked at him as he reached in his pocket, I shook my head, "No. I'm paying." He shook his head and didn't pay me no mind as he payed them. We said thanks and walked out, I put my cap back on and grabbed Enzo's wallet from his back pocket and put the same amount of money he put it in his wallet and put it back in his pocket giving his ass a double tap. He shook his head and laughed while his face was burning, "What was that for?"

"Because you have a nice ass." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughed harder, "I meant you paying me back." I sighed as I got in the driver's seat, "Zo you didn't have to pay. I know you wanted to but, Zo I can pay for my own things." He nodded. "I know, it's just after two days of knowing you I can tell that you are a person who has a hard time with peoole paying for you." I chuckled, "How did you know about all of that." He looked at me. "Why do you say that." "I'll tell you one day." He nodded, "So how long have you known Eric and Mason?" "Pretty much since my childhood. They called me monkey back then, probably because all I did as a child was try to climb everything like a real monkey when I wasn't doing gymnastics." He nodded. "Have you ever dated one of them?" I laughed and shook my head no, he seemed confused,"Eric and Mason I've known them since I was a kid I mean I thought I liked Eric in like middle school, but I always knew that nothing would happen. They're gay." He seemed taken back, "They're gay?" I nodded, "If it wasn't obviously they're madly in love with each other." He shook his head, "I didn't even notice I was distracted." I thought for a second. "By what?" "Nothing." I nodded not thinking anything weird of it. We pulled up to my home, and as soon as I parked, Zo rushed out of the car to open my door. I chuckled, "Such a gentleman." He smiled, "Only for you."

I unlocked the door and my babies barked at me. I laughed, "My own babies don't recognize their mama." They sniffed my hand and started rubbing their heads on my legs. Sasha dragged me upstairs and pushed me on my bed. "How was it?" I looked at her, "I think I like him even more now." She smiled, "Is that really a bad thing?" I thought about it, "I don't know anymore."

 _ **Tuesday night Smackdown**_

I skipped around backstage not really paying attention to where I was going, and dumped into Dean Ambrose. "Woah, there Skippy where are you going?" He looked at my hair, "I like the hair very vibrant." He said making a explosion movement. I laughed, "Well Deano I was going to my locker room to get ready." He chuckled, "You know from one lunatic to another I hate that nickname." I laughed, "Well from one lunatic to another I hate the nickname Skippy but you call me that every time you see me." "Because everytime I see you you're always skipping, literally the first time I seen you, you were skipping around the table in catering." I laughed, "You met me yesterday. And the first thing you could come up with was Skippy." He nodded, "Well I'm still gonna call you Deano." He squinted his eyes at me, "You're really lucky I find you adorable." I smiled and his eyes darted to my dimples, "I know. Your lucky I find you cute otherwise I would kick your ass." I winked playfully skipping away from him to my locker room not knowing that Enzo heard the things said by Dean.

I got into a simple outfit ready for my promo. I was dressed in a white strapless crop top with a leather jacket, burgundy ripped jeans, my Adidas sneakers with my hair in a curly ponytail.

 _ **I'm gonna love you, until you hate me. And I'm going to show you what's really crazy.**_

"Well hello Brooklyn." I yelled into the mic as the crowd cheered. "Well on Monday some could say I made my debut, Some can say I kicked ass but someone who might not say that is Charlotte." They crowd booed hearing her name. "Since Charlotte thinks she the best, I say she should fight the best. But that could be anyone it could be me, Sasha or maybe even Becky." I shook my head and felt my anger coming out, "Charlotte says she doesn't know who I am, well next week I am gonna SHOW Charlotte just who I am, I don't care if I have to go through male superstars or the Divas I will get Charlotte whether it's next week or the week after that, because I am just that damn great." I dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring as the crowd cheered.

I went to my locker room to hear my phone, I unlocked it to see my mom calling, "Hey mommy, how's everything." She sighed. "Lani, honey where are you?" I started to panic so quickly that I didn't notice Enzo walk into the room. "I'm in Brooklyn, mommy what's wrong?" She sounded like she was gonna cry, "You should get to Mount Sinai." "Mommy? You need to tell me what's wrong." She started sobbing, "Baby you need to get here." Tears flooded my vision as I told her I'll be there. I turned and seen Enzo. "Zo I have to go to the hospital can you tell Sasha to take my bags." He nodded, "I'll drive you, Cass can drive Sasha." I shook my head, "It's fine. I'll take a cab." Zo looked me in the eyes, "I wasn't asking. Just let me do this for you." I nodded as soon as he seen my response he grabbed my hand and we headed off to the hospital. I texted Sasha to tell her that I was going to the hospital and that I'll explain everything later.

I was shaking nervously not knowing what to expect. We pulled up to the hospital, I ran to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Emilia Rodriguez." She looked it up, "room 232a. Take a right past the elevators and it's the 3rd door on the left." I nodded and grabbed Zo's hand following the lady's instructions. I walked into the room seeing my sister laying in the hospital bed with a weak smile. "Lani, you're here." I let out a watery chuckle "I couldn't pass the opportunity to see my favorite sister." She smiled. I turned my head to see my mom and dad looking at Enzo. "Mami, Papa, Emilia, I would like you to meet Enzo. Enzo this is my mom Gabriella,my dad Emanuel, and my sister Emilia. Guys this is my friend Enzo Amore." They exchanged hellos. I looked around, "Where's Makayla?" "She's with Nick at the vending machine." I nodded. "How are you feeling?" She looked at me, "Having leukemia sucks, I just want the pain to stop." I started to get teary-eyed "Please don't say that. I don't know what I'm going to do without my little sister." She started to tear up, "You know you're only older by two days." We laughed. "Enzo's cute." She whispered. I looked at him as he was talking to my parents," I know." She was gonna say something when my brother Nick walked in with Makayla in his arms.

"Hey Nick" He hugged me, "Hey Lan. Who's this?" He asked handing me Makayla who had her arms reached out for me. "This is my friend Enzo. Enzo this is my older brother Nick." They shook hands. I looked at Makayla, who had been watching me since she came in the room with Nick, "Hey Babycakes. I missed you did you miss me?" She nodded, and kissed my cheek. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Enzo looking at me with a smile. He wanted to meet Makayla but, I could tell he was actually nervous because he knows she's shy. I nodded silently telling him that he can come foward. He started walking towards me and Makayla with a smile on his face, she looked at him observing his face and touched his nose, laughing. She looked at me and Enzo and smiled, "Makayla, this Enzo. Enzo this is Makayla." He looked at her and smiled softly, "Hi Princess." She looked at him and waved. She looked at him once again and held her hands out for Enzo damn near shocking everyone in the room. Enzo looked at me for confirmation as I handed her over and looked at my family who were confused yet smiling.

Emilia called me over. Dad stood up not being able to take it anymore,"We'll give you a moment." Everyone walked out of the room. "I see the way he looks at you. I think you should let that go. If I don't make it through the night you should know that I made you the legal guardian of Makayla. I may be her real mom but in her eyes you'll be her mom." I shook my head ignoring the things she said about Enzo. "Milly listen to me, I need you to stop thinking like that. Makayla will grow up with a mom. She'll grow up to know you as her mom. Milly, you can't leave me, who am I supposed to call at random moments to make jokes that only we understand and annoy Nick on purpose." We laughed. "I love you Milly." I said crying. "I love you more Lan." I kissed her head and walked out of the room. That was the last time I saw my sister.

I cried writing this.


	3. Three

**_A week later._**

It's been a week since that night in the hospital room. My sister is really gone, Stephanie had heard what happened from Sasha and told me I had time off.

 ** _Flashback~_**

Makayla slept with Sasha that night, I didn't feel like sleeping so I walked in the living room with my head in my hands. I felt the couch shift and didn't have to look up to know it was Enzo. That night Enzo held me while I cried my eyes out. I remember falling asleep on the couch in his arms but, not in his bed. The next day I just lied in bed all day, Champ and Harley kept me company while I stayed in Zo's room. Enzo came in the room with Makayla in his arms placing her on the bed beside me. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled at her "Hey mama." She laughed as I kissed her cheek. "Hey, how you doin?" I chuckled thinking about his line he noticed it too and chuckled at me. "I'm fine, she wouldn't want me to sit in bed all day knowing that I have plans that need to be done." He nodded and looked at me, "I'm here for you." I nodded, "Thanks Zo." He laid down next to me, "I got your back always." He said as he held me.

 ** _~End flashback~_**

Since then I moved to Jersey, sold my old home to my brother. And now I had Makayla, I would have to travel with her. Since that night in the hospital room Enzo and I got closer, I got close with Cass, and Makayla absolutely likes Cass and his dimples. The first time she met him he smiled at her and she looked at his dimples and poked them just like I did. It took her awhile to warm up to him but, she immediately liked Enzo which had me thinking, why?

 ** _Monday Night Raw_**

And now I'm back on the road. I walked into Stephanie's office holding Makayla's hand in mine while I carried her. I knocked and she said come in. She smiled when she seen me and her smile gotten bigger when she seen Makayla. "And who is this adorable little lady?" I sat her on the couch as she looked at Stephanie. "This is Makayla, my niece. Now daughter." She nodded in understanding. "Will she be traveling with you?" I nodded. We made some changes to my contract. There would be a chance that I couldn't go on tours, and her assistant would watch Makayla when I'm doing matches and promos.

I walked out of Stephanie office, going to my locker room. I grabbed her diaper bag, and looked at her "Are you hungry?" She nodded, "Okay let's go to catering. Wanna see Zo?" She nodded and put her head into my neck. I gave her favorite stuffed animal to her, Tigger. (The tiger from Winnie the Pooh. That's my fav.)"OK. Maybe Zo is in Catering." I was walking with Makayla, when I heard a deep voice, "Lan! Wait up!" I turned to see Roman running my way. I chuckled, "What's up old man." He squinted his eyes "I am not old." I laughed, "Older than me. What's up Superman." He chuckled, and moved his eyes to Makayla. "Who's this pretty little lady?" "Rome you already met me." He laughed at my terrible joke. "I was talking about the little one in your arms." Makayla picked her head up and looked at Roman. He smiled, "Hi. Your so cute." She looked at him in curiosity, and stuck her hand out to touch his hair. He tilted his head down so she touch it more, she looked at him and smiled. "Kayla. This is Roman, Rome this is Makayla." He nodded. "She's adorable." "Thanks Rome, glad to see you met my daughter." A deep voice said. I shook my head, I turned to see Enzo smiling and putting his arm around me. Roman looked at me, I shook my head. "I'll see you later Lan. Nice to meet you Makayla. See you later Zo." He walked away. "Later Superman." I yelled.

Enzo stood in front of me with a fake hurt look, "Why wasn't I superman?" I chuckled "Because Roman has the muscle and looks for it." He gasped, "I thought we had something special, Sunshine." I pouted, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Batman." His whole face changed from "sad" to happy. "I'm batman?" I chuckled, "More like Joker but, you'll still be one of my favorites." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Well you'll always be my favorite. Well next to my Tiger of course." As soon as Makayla heard Tiger her head popped up from my neck. She gave Zo a lazy smile, he took her from my arms."Hey my little tiger. Have you been good with mommy?" She nodded, "Good. Now let's go see Uncle Cass, and Auntie Sasha." He took off towards catering. I laughed, this is my happiness. He could turn my sad days into happy ones and I didn't even know how when I just met him almost two weeks ago.

As we entered catering everyone eyes were on me and Zo. Cass and Sasha were smiling as we walked up to the table, Enzo pulled out my seat and handed me Makayla then went to get Makayla food. Sasha took Makayla from me, "So if I didn't know any better you, Zo, and Makayla look like a family." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." Cass looked at Makayla and me, "She's not wrong you two look like the perfect married couple." He seen me look at Enzo, and smiled. "Do you know why he calls me sunshine?" He nodded, "Because ever since he's met you he's been happy no matter if he hears your name, he just smiles. You're the happiness in his life, now that you got Makayla his happiness just explodes like nothing else." I blushed. "Aww, Kayla look at your mama she's blushing." She looked at me and laughed, "Stop laughing at me mamas. Sasha stop corrupting my daughter."

She fixed Makayla's outfit,"Don't you look adorable. Your mommy has good taste." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't she have shoes on Rose?" Enzo came back and sat next to me, passing the plate of fruit to Sasha to feed Makayla. "Because Enzo tried to put Jordan's on her." Cass laughed, "I bought those for her." I sighed, "Why must she have J's on her feet?" Cass and Enzo looked at me as if it was obvious, "Because she's a little Certified G. Not to mention she's got a hot mama who always rocks a pair of J's." I looked at Enzo who was smiling smugly as my face turned red. I shook my head, "My baby isn't gonna always wear Jordan's." "She could be our baby." He mumbled.

"What was that?" He turned red and shook his head, I let it slide. I took some fruit off the plate that Enzo made for Makayla and set it on a napkin in front of me, "Sunshine that wasn't for you. It's for my Tiger." I looked him in the eyes and ate a strawberry basically telling him I don't care I'm hungry. He chuckled and took a grape from my napkin and I fake gasped, "Batman. How could you? Taken from the poor and innocent just to get a quick taste." He played along, "I'm so sorry. The only way I can think of repaying you is a date." He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed, "Sorry I got a daughter. She comes first." He let out a fake sigh, "One day?" I chuckled. "Sorry dudes who take from the poor and innocent isn't my type." Zo laughed as I threw a grape at him, "Zo get your own food." He shook his head, "But, I like taking from you mama." Makayla looked at me and pointed, "Mama!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" She started chanting, "Mama" I grabbed her from Sasha and kissed her all over her face. She giggled. She looked at Sasha then looked at me, I nodded. What Sasha didn't know was that I've been teaching her how to say her name. "Sasha" She said clear as day. Sasha squealed and grabbed her from my hands. "You are so smart baby." Sasha continued to kiss her cheek repeatedly. Makayla looked at Cass, "What is it Pooh?" She laughed and looked at him, "Cass!" She clapped looking at him. He stood there with wide eyes, "Come here Baby." He smiled as she poked his dimples and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I turned to look for Enzo only to see him recording the whole thing. He hugged me, "You should be proud she's saying words." I nodded, "I am. My baby's growing up." Sasha looked at us, "Next thing you know she'll call Enzo Dada." We both blushed, but nothing could've prepared me for what happened next. Makayla pointed at Zo, "Dada!" I stood there with wide eyes, and Zo laughed and took her, "You're saying words, Tiger. I'm so proud of you." We both turned redder than a tomato if that was possible. Sasha stood there smirking evilly as I playfully glared at her. "Hey, Sunshine. Can I talk to you in the hallway?" I nodded, and grabbed Kayla's bag.

We were walking to my locker room, "Zo. I'm sorry I didn't mean for Kayla to call you that." He shook his head, "It's fine. I don't mind at all, she's my little Certified G so it's cool. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out like we planned."He blushed.

I nodded, "I would like that a lot Batman. But I would have to find someone to watch Kayla." As if she was listening, Sasha came "I can watch her." Enzo and I chuckled I nodded, "I guess that's a yes." He nodded, "I'll text you to let you know when." He kissed Kayla on the forehead then handed her to Sasha and kissed my cheek, "See you later Sunshine."

As soon as he left, Sasha couldn't hold in her excitement. Kayla laughed like she knew what was going on. I shook my head, "You have a date with Enzo. Now when you two get married I expect to be the maid of honor." I shook my head, "Shut up. It's not a date. We're just two friends hanging out." She dropped the subject as I got dressed for my match against Becky Lynch.

Becky was already standing in the ring. I nodded signaling for my music.

 ** _I'm gonna love you until you hate me. And I'm going to show you what's really crazy._**

"And her opponent, from Brooklyn, New York. Weighing at 136 pounds. Lani!" They crowd cheered loudly.

"We have the Diva's Champion, Charlotte joining us on Commentary. Charlotte what brings you down here?" Cole asked. "Well Cole if you must know, I'm actually here to support Lani." Charlotte said watching me jump into the ring.

"Really? Last time I recall, you basically told her that she has no reason to be here." Cole retorted. "I still don't. I'm here to see what she has to offer." The bell rung signaling the match started.

We locked up immediately, Becky got the upper hand and kneed me in the ribs. She tried to put me in a sleeper hold by jumping on my back. I was stronger than Becky but she was taller than me, so I grabbed both of her arms and ran backwards making sure she hit her back on the turnbuckle. While her back was to the turnbuckle I kicked her in the stomach, she kneeled down crawling away from the corner. While she was in the center of the ring I hit her with a shining wizard.

She layed on her back, I dragged her near the ropes and hit her a couple of times until I knew that she would stay down and not move. I climbed on the ropes. "And Lani climbing the ropes. We know she loves to fly." JBL said.

I turned around and did a double rotation moonsault landing perfectly on Becky.

"And a beautiful double rotation moonsault off the top rope from Lani." Cole exclaimed. I went for a pin.

1!

2!

She kicked out and I went to pick her up and she hit me with a clothesline. "And Becky Lynch picking up the momentum." Cole commented.

She tried to put me in the Dis-Arm-Her but, I kicked her in the head. God bless my flexibility. I kicked her repeatedly until she let go. I dragged her near the ropes, it's now or never. I jumped to the top rope hitting a corkscrew shooting star press.

"What about thing of beauty!" Corey exclaimed. I covered her for a pin.

1!

2!

She kicked out at 2 1/2. "How the hell did Becky Lynch out of that?" Corey asked. "She amongst Lani is a phenomenal athlete it's gonna take a lot more to get either one of them to not get up." Cole commented.

She got up slowly and got the Dis-Arm-Her intact."Oh my God. Becky's got Lani in the Dis-Arm-Her is she gonna tap?" The ref came to ask me if I wanted to tap I shook my head. "Lani might wanna tap before her arm breaks." Corey said as the crowd started chanting my name, I looked to see that my feet were close to the bottom rope and moved back some and put my foot on the bottom rope. Becky started climbing the ropes to try to do a elbow drop and tried to pin me.

1!

2!

I kicked out and held my head. The crowd started shouting as we both got up and threw punches back and forth. I spun her around to give her a punch to the back of her head and quickly climbed the ropes hopefully for the last time. As she spun around I jumped off the ropes to hit her with a dragonrana.

1!

2!

3!

"Here's your winner by pinfall, Lani!"

 ** _Feeling stupid for all the time I gave you. I wanted all or nothing for us._**

"Lani, Lani, Lani, that was really good. Really it was but, you'll never be the Divas Champion because you won't be able to beat me." She stood on the ramp. "You may think that you're good, you might just think that your one of the best wrestlers here. But you aren't, because once you step in the ring with wrestling royalty you'll learn how to actually say you're one of the greatest."

I asked for a mic, "Are you done? I feel like you're done, there's a couple of things that I can actually say besides you. Yeah, you're right your wrestling royalty, but newsflash honey. At least, my daddy didn't have to help me win any of my matches." The crowd ooh'd "Listen here, Scarecrow I don't have to prove myself to you. I prove myself to the WWE universe, I prove myself to the one who signs my checks and the day I hear that scarecrow Charlotte Flair is signing my checks is the day I'll decide if I want to prove myself to you. Now you have a nice night, but I can't say that when you get put in a bank statement by my best friend."

She walked backstage, as I shook Becky's hand, and walked backstage. I went to catering to get water, and stopped when I heard a voice say, "Great match out there." I turned to see Seth Rollins. "Thanks Seth I could say the same, killer Tornado DDT if I do say so myself." I remembered his match against Kevin Owens was about three matched before mine. He laughed and blushed, "Thanks." "No problem. I've gotta go uh meet Sasha for her match. I'll see you around." He nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you around." I sent him one last smile before I left to look for Sasha.

 ** _Had I dream I hadn't made it. There's nothing dragging down me now cause a girl gonna push it all out the way._**

"And her opponent being accompanied by Lani, from Boston, Massachusetts. Sasha Banks!" Jojo annouced. I went to commentary. "Lani it's good to have you join us for commentary." Corey told me. "It's good to be on here." I replied. "So Lani, what exactly are you doing here?" JBL asked. "The real question is why is Dana Brooke out here? I'm here to chill with the crowd and support my best friend." I said while smiling at my best friend having the upper hand in the match. Charlotte then gained the upper hand and looked at me and yelled, "Whose the best now?" I chuckled. "And Charlotte mocking Lani." Dana then came up to me and I stood up and took the headset off. We were yelling at each other when I seen Charlotte ready to do a suicide dive and pushed Dana in the way. "And Charlotte taking down Dana Brooke." Micheal commented. I smirked evilly, and went to the barricade and took pictures with fans while Charlotte got out of the ring and pushed me. I chuckled and was ready to attack her until Dana attacked me from behind and we started to exchange blows until I kicked her in the face. Sasha dragged Charlotte into the ring hitting her repeatedly. Sasha looked at me and I smirked knowing what she was gonna do. Sasha ran back and hit a shining wizard, Sasha then locked Charlotte into the bank statement. Sasha locked it in tighter and Charlotte began to tap.

"And your winner by submission. Sasha Banks!" I got in the ring and held her hand up. We got backstage and went to our locker rooms. I checked my phone to see a message from Enzo.

 **Zo:** My Tiger misses her mommy and I miss my sunshine. Your match took to long. Nice use of your flexibility. Was that for me?

I shook my head and went to get dressed.

I knew that Enzo would be in his locker room, so I grabbed our stuff and took it to the car. After I came back into the arena I found Enzo and Cass' locker room. I opened the door to see both Enzo and Makayla in the same Jordan's I was wearing and he was dancing with her while she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Mamas." She turned to look at me and smiled walking towards me. "Hey sunshine. Nice kicks." I rolled my eyes playfully. "You should know, you got the same ones on and so does your Tiger." His eyes widened in fake shock. "Tiger did you put those on yourself? After your mommy told you not to put them on." He shook his head, "At least you two are completely adorable matching." I chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like you're just gonna spoil her." He nodded like it was obvious, "That's because I am." I shook my head. "Zo you don't have to buy her anything. I got it in control, I can buy her things." He shook his head, "Sunshine this might be one thing I'm going against you on. I'm gonna buy her stuff because she's my daug- my little Certified G. I'm gonna buy you stuff too." I laughed, "Nice try with that. I'm not one to take what people buy me I make more than enough money I can buy my own things." He licked his lips. "I understand that but, look here Babes I'm gonna spoil my girls." I raised an eyebrow, "Your girls?" He nodded slowly and turned red, "Yeah. My Sunshine and my little G." I laughed, "Yeah, No, she's not gonna be spoiled." He chuckled, "Yeah, right. With Sash, Cass and I around she's gonna be spoiled to the max. Isn't that right Tiger?" She laughed and nodded. "Mamas you're supposed to be on my side."

Enzo chuckled and took her from my arms, "Nope. She's on my side isn't that right my precious angel." She looked at him and smiled as he started walking away. "Now we just gotta get you something Leopard print." I rolled my eyes as he walked out the door, "Don't you even think about it." He laughed and waited for me, "She's gonna at least have one thing Leopard print. How about a pink Leopard skirt?" He told Makayla as if she knew what was going on.

I loved being around him, but I might have to kill him. I put her down and started walking, we walked around the arena and sat on a crate, Enzo picked up Makayla and sat her on his lap and she rested her head on his chest. _He's gonna be a great father one day._ I thought. "Thank you." I blushed, "You heard that." He chuckled, "Yeah. But we can forget that it happened." We laughed, I grabbed his face gently making him look me in the eyes. "Zo, one day you're gonna be a great father." He looked at my lips and licked his. His eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. "Thank you, that means a lot believe it or not. Sunshine you're gonna be a great mother and wife." I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Yeah. I don't think that anyone would want someone like me as a wife." Zo looked hurt, "Sunshine don't say that. One day you're gonna make a man one of the happiest man on earth, because they're gonna gain a woman who cares about other and is so freaking kindhearted. And a adorable little girl who can bring a smile to anyones' face." I smiled, "Zo, I ask you this once again, how is it that you're still single. You are like the total catch, funny just about the right amount of crazy, killer brains, and can make just about any girls' heart faster." He chuckled, "The one I want, I think she doesn't see how special she is. She's the type of person who would put a goddamn stranger before herself. But, the thing is she's like one of toughest people you'll ever meet. She makes my heart feel like it's gonna explode out of my chest," He chuckled "It's weird after my last girlfriend and I broke up she showed up a couple of months later and I damn near lost my breath by looking at her. She's a beauty for sure but, it's her personality that can just catch the attention of any girl even without her trying. I thought I would never fall in love or even find someone else to pursue but, she changed the game." I felt a pang in my heart and I didn't know why.

I looked at him and saw the look in his eyes, they brightened when he talked about this woman. I put on a fake smile, "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds lovely." I chuckled and continued, "Zo if I didn't know better it sounds like you're in love." He looked at me. "I just might be." I sent him a small smile and looked to see Makayla sleeping on his chest. I smiled at how peaceful she looked, I felt Enzo's eyes, "You know that woman that you were talking about." He nodded, "You better tell her that if she hurts you, I'll kick her ass." He chuckled and said, "I wouldn't have to because I know she wouldn't hurt me." I nodded, "You seem so sure." I looked at him while he was deep in thought. "I am." I nodded. "Okay, at least let me know something first. Do I know her." He nodded, "Absolutely." I sighed. "That's gonna be hard I know a lot of people." He chuckled, "Don't worry Sunshine you'll know sooner or later." I let it go. I looked at Zo and grabbed his hand and interlocked over fingers, "I'm serious about the girl you're talking about if she hurts you I'll kick her ass in a heartbeat." He kissed my forehead, "I know." "Aww you guys are too cute. And you guys all having matching shoes ugh my heart." Sasha laughed holding her phone in her hand. I rolled my eyes at my best friend, "Are you ready to go?" I asked her she nodded as I slipped myself away from Enzo. I grabbed Makayla and she stirred, I rocked her back and forth as Enzo rubbed her back as I looked up Sasha stood there with a huge smirk and her camera facing us. "She's knocked out. I'll swing by later to send my baby to sleep." I nodded as Sasha said, "Which baby Makayla or Lani?" She laughed as he turned red. He then wore a smirk while looking at Sasha, "Both. Tiger's already sleep so she can get a kiss, as to where her smoking mama can get whatever she wants." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me I laughed and handed Makayla to Sasha to look Enzo in the eyes with my hands on my hips. "You couldn't handle me even if you tried." I winked and began to walk away as Sasha laughed behind me and he grabbed my hand and softly pulled me to him, "What do you say to us going out tonight?" I raised an eyebrow, "Fine. Let me know when." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"And the sexual tension begins." I rolled my eyes walking away, as she continued, "I can see it now, watch by tomorrow there's gonna be a date with your name on it. Now let's go pick out a outfit for your night with your man." I chuckled," He's not my man." She looked at me, "Yet." I shook my head as we headed to the hotel.

"Damn Babes your boobs look great." I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a lace grey top with ripped jeans and grey and black Jordan's "Is that the only thing you think about." She looked at me and said, "It's not my fault you're gorgeous with an amazing body." I chuckled and heard a knock on the door. Sasha rushed to the door, I swearshe's more excited than I am.She opened the door as I kissed Makayla on the forehead, I turned around and Enzo's eyes bulged out of his head. "You look beautiful as always." "Thank you." Sasha and I said at the same time. "You look handsome." He shrugged, "Gotta look good for my woman." I chuckled as Sasha winked my way. He kissed Makayla on the forehead, "Night my sweet little princess."

Enzo and I walked to the door, "Ok, Zo you two have fun but, not too much fun." I rolled my eyes as Enzo cleared his throat. "Ok Love you Sash. Come on Zo." I grabbed his hand and headed for the elevator. Once we entered the elevator I turned to face him, "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise." I squinted my eyes, "Will I like the surprise?" He smiled, "Most definitely." We got out of the elevator and to his car. "M'lady." He said as he opened my door. "Why thank you my good man." He got in on the other side. We talked as he drove us to my "surprise" and sung some songs that came on the radio basically being careless around each other. He parked outside of a place that looked like a club, "You took me to a club?" He nodded, "Sort of. It's a dance club because I know you love to dance." I chuckled and kissed his cheek, "You are really too sweet." We walked into the club, there was lights going off and it was amazing. Enzo guided me to the bar, "Can I have a dirty martini. And a shot of whiskey." Enzo chuckled. "Don't worry the shot is for you." He kissed my cheek. One drink turned into five and I was starting to feel the buzz, "Hey Sunshine are you okay?" I chuckled, "I don't know anymore. Zo why are you around me?" He stood there shocked, "What you mean?" I hiccuped, "You shouldn't be around me, you deserve to be with that girl whose gonna make you happy." He sighed, "Babe, that was you." I chuckled, "What? No. Zo you can't like me, I'm a damaged person. You don't deserve that. I have too much baggage that you shouldn't have to deal with." He looked hurt and grabbed me by the face, "Look at me, I told you I'll be here for you no matter what. I meant that I'll always be there for you and Makayla. I love having the both of you around." I shook my head, "You said you wanted to know about my past. After I tell you, you can decide if you want to still be in my life or not." "I'll always want to be in your life. You're my sunshine." I drunk some more and felt the liquor coursing through my veins but, it would take more than 1 dirty martini and 3 shots of whiskey to get me drunk. I grabbed Enzo's hand as I heard the song that was on.

I bit my lip and sung the words to him.

 ** _Let him know who runs shit in advance back it up on him, yeah do your dance._** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance_** **_Do your dance aye._** I danced with Zo and bit my lip once again and turned around to whisper in his ear.

 ** _I'll be a lady in the streets in a dress with her hair tied up,_** **_Or I can be a freak in the sheets in the room with her hands tied up,_** **_It's whatever you want,_** ** _Whatever you like,_** **_It's not a problem at all._** **_Whatever you like._**

I kissed below his ear and went back to the bar. I got nervous when I remembered that I would tell Zo about my past. He needs to know. He cleared his throat as his face got more redder, I smirked. "Told you, you couldn't handle me." He chuckled and put his hands on my hips rubbing them softly and whispered in my ear, "I have yet to find out." I chuckled. "You're a real flirt aren't you." He smirked, "Only for you." We left the club to head back to his room. I sighed knowing there might be a chance he don't want to be around anymore. When we ended up at the Hotel he let me press the button knowing I was a little kid on the inside. He pressed four and we headed to his room. He led me to his room and opened the door to let me in first. I sat on the bed and took of my shoes, sitting criss cross.

He sat next to me, "Whenever you're ready." I looked down, "You remember when I told you that I got depressed and broke my guitar when we first got to know each other. I never really told you why I was depressed. I was a little girl and I had horrible parents." I chuckled. "The ones you met at the hospital was my adoptive parents. My home life before them sucked, they adopted me when I was 15. Before them, I was suicidal my parents basically hated me because my 'dad' wanted a boy and my 'mom' was happy to find out she was having twins she wanted to be surprised so she told them not to tell her the sex of the babies. My brother died in the womb and to say my dad was angry was the least. He had a arrow to my head, it didn't help the fact that my mom was so depressed that she ignored him and tried to drink herself to death. They both had it out for me and things didn't get any better when they drunk. Both my parents abused me and uhh." I rubbed my thighs. "One day when I just turned 7 my uncle on my dad's side told me I was his favorite and I never thought anything of it. He always showered me with gifts. Late at night he would always come into my room and we'd play doctor. I always thought it was wrong but, I trusted him with my life. He took me away from my horrible parents he was my savior. Everything changed from that little bit of good to worse, my uncle took me away one night and bought me a guitar. And he told me, he loved me." Enzo's fist tightened, "He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let it happen and he got upset and tried to throw me out of the window, not to mention he lived on the 5th floor of a complex." Tears started to prickly at my eyes, "He obviously didn't. But that night he took something very special from me. My innocence, after that night I went back home that my parents didn't care. That night I tried to kill myself. It didn't work 'cause my aunt came and stopped me, she may have been the only one who cared. A couple of nights after that my dad came home pissed drunk and my mom wasn't home and he kicked on my door and beat me and told me he wish that I was dead. And uh, let's just say he wanted another kid." He hugged me, "If I ever see him, I'm gonna kill him." I shook my head, "Good luck with that. He doesn't pop up anymore after my 'mom' died all he did was drink. Zo I understand if you want to distant yourse-" my words was cut off with his lips on mine. I slowly began to kiss back,"I would never leave you or Makayla. You two are kinda stuck with me." We laughed, "I don't care what happened in your past, I'm here to be with you well, that's if you want me around." I chuckled, "Why wouldn't I want you around?" I kissed him again.

 _He's gonna stay_.

Sorry this Chapter/story sucks


End file.
